The Son of Death and the Tree of Life Yggdrasil
by Bloody Moon Mist
Summary: Yggdrasil and Lady Death never expected to have a son together, but against all odds it happen. The Starks had lost hope in having a child, but it happened. It just happen that those two unexpected kids were one and the same. The Starks did not know that they were having Yggdrasil and Lady Death's kid.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: The avengers and any other recognizable character does not belong to me they are property of Marvel.

N/A: Edited by ColdGrin. Thank you!

FrostIron/IronFrost? BAMF Tony, Godly Tony? Soulmates, gray Tony? Depends on perspective.

Summary: Yggdrasil and Lady Death never expected to have a son together, but against all odds it happen. The Starks had lost hope in having a child, but it happened. It just happen that those two unexpected kids were one and the same. The Starks did not know that they were having Yggdrasil and Lady Death's kid.

The Son of Death and the Tree of Life Yggdrasil

* * *

Prologue

What many tend to forget or don't know, especially on Midgard, is that Yggdrasil is a sentient entity. He is considered the Tree of Life and the source of magic in the Nine Realms. When an unexpected release of his energy clashed with the energy and power of Lady Death herself; they both never expected to create life. Against all odds, this clash in energy created a child. The child they created was a being of life and death, of destruction and creation, of hope and despair, of arrogance and humility, of mercy and ruthlessness, of kindness and brutality, of wisdom and naivety, of love and hate, of rebirth and contradiction, a chaotic and uncontrollable being.

The entire universe felt the clash of energy, but they never could have thought what it really meant. The Norns tried to get a hold of the situation, running damage control against the new creation. They, as well as the rest of the Universe, did not know what was happening, and what it could mean for the Nine Realms or the rest of the universe (or multiverse). With just a small glimpse of the new essence, they tried to mark a path for it. But, it was uncontrollable, untamable and unpredictable. The best they could do was attach it to another, in this case the God of Chaos. Unexpectedly it attached to the other soul, making them soul bound, and soulmates. Even then, the Norms could not see into the new soul's future and the one of the God of Chaos became blurry after certain point. As they noticed this, they could not avoid giving each other a concerned glance. This was problematic after all. They would need to alert Queen Frigga, but they also had to tell the Trickster God as soon as that entity was born. This will not end well, considering their plans for chaotic god, this could mean the end of Ragnarok.

That being did not have a physical body, it was more like a soul, just essence. But that soul anchored itself to a woman that desired so desperately a child of her own, that woman was Midgardian women of high class. In this way, the essence of the newly created entity managed to gain a physical form. What others considered a lowly Midgardian mortal body would still be better than nothing. Oh, but it could never be a lowly Midgardian, after all its true parents were Lady Death and Yggdrasil themselves, his personal essence would forever mark, change and influence his physical body.

* * *

When Maria Stark found out that she was pregnant, she gave her thanks to all the deities that she knew of. For so long, she believed that she would never be able to have a child of her own and it finally happened She was more than happy with the news. Her husband Howard Stark was a different story, it wasn't that he was not happy with the news, he was conflicted. A child demanded a lot of attention and care, something he could not spare too much of. Still, the child would be his heir. Months passed, and it was time for the child to be born.

The day was sunny, the evening was cloudy, but the night was stormy. It was during the stormy night that Maria began to go into labor. Yggdrasil could feel it, and used ravens to be present since he was an incorporeal being. Watching from the shadows, Lady Death, just as Howard, was conflicted, but still she was present in her son's birth (well the birth of his corporeal form/body). When the boy was finally born, he gave his first cry and all of the ravens and crows that had followed Yggdrasil and Lady Death all screeched in unison. Once the boy was clean, he was given to Maria. "Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Stark you have a healthy baby boy" said the nurse that was originally holding the baby before handing him to the tire woman. "His name is Anthony. Anthony Edward Stark and he will change the world" Maria said as she began to hold the baby close to her. "You don't know how right you are" responded Lady Death from her place in the shadows, a raven near her, nodded in response making her aware that Yggdrasil heard her. The humans were not aware of either of the primordial entities in the room.

* * *

The Norns sent a vision to Queen Frigga as soon as they became aware of the entity that was not held by fate. Now was time to call for the Trickster to go and see them. When Loki received the call from the Norns, he was curious, but at the same time resentful. He the God of Chaos, Mischief and Lies, none of his titles were as grand as the titles of others. He had lost his children because of the prophecy that he and his children were to bring Ragnarok to the Nine Realms. On the Well of Urd, which was beneath the roots of Yggdrasil, he waited. Once he was in the presence of the three women that composed the Norns, they set eyes upon him and motion to him to get comfortable, so they could address the issue. "Trickster, you must be wondering the reason why we call upon you" the Norns said in unison, while the god nodded. "Very well, but before we get started, you must have heard about the soul bound or soulmates. Less than a year ago a new soul was created, that soul was bounded to you, meaning you now have a soulmate. Unfortunately, we cannot see the fate of your mate, and once you meet said mate your fate becomes blurry and unpredictable" started Urd, the Norn that represented What Once Was. "When the soul was created, its creation was felt in all of the Nine Realms, his creation also was different from the rest of the souls that inhabit the Nine Realms. We could not see its destiny and we were currently working on yours" intervened Verdandi, she represented What Is Coming into Being. "We thought that we would eventually get to see its future and decide its fate, so we decided to bind it to you to give you some happiness before you brought Ragnarok" added Skuld, her being What Shall Be. "But as we mention to you before once you meet you mate, your destiny becomes blurry and unpredictable. We have no hold on your mate" continue Verdandi. "Your mate was just born, and the day will eventually come when the two of you meet. We tried to break the bond that we created in order to free you from that soul, but it refused to let you go, it still refuses to let you go. We cannot give you more details or information on your soulmate, but you will know when you meet" said Urd. "We wish you luck Trickster, you may leave" finalized Skuld.

Loki eventually left and went back to his room in the Asgardian Palace, to be honest he did not expect the news that the Norns gave him. He had a soulmate, a soulmate that was just born and cared about him, cared enough to not let their bond be broken by the Norns, to not let him go. Even if it was just created and recently born, he had chosen to stay with Loki, even though the Norns had bonded them together and then tried to break the bond because it did not benefit them. His soulmate understood that and refuse to let him go, refused to let the Norns continue to dictate his fate.

N/A: Well I hope you like the prologue to this story.


	2. Chapter 1: Contemplations and Reactions

Disclaimer: The avengers and any other recognizable character does not belong to me they are property of Marvel.

N/A: As the story advances chapters will get longer, Warning same sex relations

Thanks to ColdGrin for grammar check.

FrostIron/IronFrost? BAMF Tony, Godly Tony? Soulmates.

Gray Tony? Depends on perspective but most likely.

* * *

The Son of Death and the Tree of Life Yggdrasil

Chapter 1: Contemplations and Reactions

In the privacy of his room, Loki could not avoid the smile that formed on his lips. That was an unexpected but welcome change. He will no longer be the Norns play thing. His soulmate, so young and innocent had sided with him. His mate wanted him as a soulmate, the young soul had accepted the bond and refuse to let it go when the Norns tried to break them apart. Loki would be lying if he said he wasn't curious to know the identity of his bonded one. What type of being would it be if it was strong enough to refuse to bend to the Norns will? Would his mate be Asgardian? Or perhaps it was from another realm. Would it be a Vanir? Or a Ljósálfar, a light elf, strong in magic? He doubted that it would be a Svartálfar, the dark elves were pretty much extinct. He really hoped that it would not be a Jotun that would just be a sick joke of destiny. But he also wondered what would his mate's reaction be to his children, or his children's thoughts on his soulmate.

Meanwhile Yggdrasil was contemplating the situation. This set of circumstances was unusual. He was an incorporeal entity that was considered a tree. And yet he currently has a son with Lady Death herself, how is that even possible? Yes, he is considered the tree of life, but he had thought that Lady Death's own powers would cancel his own. And still…

He is not complaining. A son, his son without a doubt would create trouble for the Norns. He has already begun. Yggdrasil had been aware of the three women's frustration over the new variable in the realms, and in reality, he could not bring himself to care about it. But if he were to be honest with himself, he is quite tired of the circle of Ragnarok. It is a circle not a cycle, in his humble opinion, considering nothing changes in those times. It all remains the same when it is not supposed to be the case, and it is time that change must occur. After all, that is the reason Ragnarok existed in the first place, to bring change to the Nine Realms. Yet things still remain the same. He wanted change, so change will happen, whether it be good or bad, things will not remain the same, and Anthony, his son, will make sure of it.

Anthony, Worthy of Praise; Prince of the Sea; Priceless; Inestimable or Praiseworthy, what a fitting name for Death's and his son. His branches shudder with anticipation, he is exited, and he will not deny it. For now, he will watch over his boy, and when the time comes he will contact his son; he would need to know the truth. The Midgardian mortals will not be able provide this truth as they did not know it. The boy would know his true origins and what is expected of him in due time, hopefully learning how to understand what he is. Yggdrasil will need to get in touch with Lady Death, so they can discuss when the truth is to be revealed and how to deal with the issues that will no doubt come from it.

While Loki was submerged in trying to find the identity of his bonded one, and Yggdrasil was making plans, in Midgard Howard Stark was in a thoughtful daze. A son, finally someone to continue his legacy, but still a child demands a lot of attention. Attention that he must give to his industries, the army, the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division (S.H.I.E.L.D.), his friend Peggy Carter, the study of the Tesseract, the search for Steve, his inventions and projects, and also his wife. But what terrified him the most, was not the responsibility of being a parent, but the fact that he did not feel anything for the child. The child was a necessity, but one that he did not particularly care about. It was because of his particular lack of care and concern for the child that he knew he would not be a good father, but he didn't care. Maria could take care of him and it would also keep her busy.

In contrast with her husband, Maria was extremely happy she finally had a son that she can love and spoil, someone that she can give all her attention. She knew that Howard was an extremely busy man, so he could not spend a lot of time with her. She knew that Anthony would not have an easy time, being the son of Howard Stark, the media would chase after him, and the people would expect him to be just as smart as Howard or fall short of his greatness. People would judge him no matter what, she just hoped that her son can overcome what life throws at him. As she looked at the new born, she cannot avoid the chill that ran down her spine, Anthony's eyes were sharp and deep, oh so very deep and mysterious, despite that his eyes were brown, it seemed as if there were galaxies and stars in the shine of his eyes, it was like looking at the universe.

Lady Death was confused, she was a mother; she had followers like Hela, but so far no spawn of her own, well until now. It made her a mother, that thing was made from her; it was her son. Her son was a contradiction, being the son of Life and Death, he was rebirth, a cycle of life and death. Despite her thoughts she was aware that even if Yggdrasil was a tree, he was the tree of life, she was death, and she had no heart. They were not supposed to ever have a spawned together, it was simply impossible. She was unsure of how to feel, was she supposed to feel anything? It didn't matter, wanted or not she would take care of her spawn and see how things developed. Her spawn would change the world it inhabited, perhaps even more it would change the whole Nine Realms. Maybe it would one day get rid of Thanos on her behalf. Perhaps it would be best if she stopped referring to it as an it and should just use he, it…he was born masculine in appearance and the mortals that made its/his physical body referred to it/him as a baby boy named Anthony, better use its/his name instead.


	3. Chapter 2: Self-awareness?

Disclaimer: The avengers and any other recognizable character does not belong to me they are property of Marvel.

N/A: As the story advances chapters will get longer, Warning same sex relations

FrostIron/IronFrost? BAMF Tony, Godly Tony? Soulmates.

Gray Tony? Depends on perspective but most likely.

* * *

The Son of Death and the Tree of Life Yggdrasil

Chapter 2: Self-awareness?

Tony as he grew up notice certain things. He knew that those things couldn't be normal. He knew that he wasn't normal. He was called a genius. He understood the implications of being a genius, just as well as the consequences. He knew that he unnerved people, he made them uncomfortable and uneasy. He didn't know why, just that he did.

One of the first things that he noticed was the energy that was around everything, from the living things such from grass to trees and other things such as rocks and water... Some were stronger than others, but they were never as strong as his own energy. They were very weak in comparison. The second thing he noticed was that crows and ravens were always around the corner, everywhere he turned he could see those black birds around. He became aware that they discretely followed him everywhere. Those black birds were always watching, he knew it wasn't normal, but he learned to ignore them. The third thing were the shadows. He noticed that certain people had a certain shadow around them, following them. Some were darker than others. With these shadows, he noticed that babies were different. Their shadows were pure, almost like some sort of dark light around them. These were brighter than the ones that follow adults. He always wondered what they meant and if the different shades made a difference. The fourth were his eyes, they were sharp and held a depth unseen in any he had encountered thus far. They seem to hold the secrets of the universe in them, but they were also concealed in mystery. There was concern in being bias as he did not understand himself. He knew that he wasn't normal. He knew that he was a genius, but were geniuses supposed to be like him? Or was he even abnormal amongst geniuses?

And finally himself.

He had always been aware of his surroundings, hyper-self-aware. He noticed that his intellect and understanding of many subjects greatly surpassed others his age. By the time he was three he could already speak in complete sentences, read and understand complicated things like how a circuit board functioned and that was just at the age of three. By the age of four he had built a functioning circuit board on his own. Howard had lack of concern for him, and yet Howard was his father. Edwin Jarvis, the family's butler, showed more concern and cared for him far more than his own father. Even the ravens were more concerned for his wellbeing. It was easy to see that he resembled Howard, but that did little to form a connection between them. Something was missing, and Tony didn't know what it was. It drove him mad! He wanted to know, he wanted to know what was missing and why. While he cared for Maria, but the connection had something lacking and missing and he didn't understand why. Sometimes he wondered if he was capable of love, he knew he cared about Maria, but to actually love her, that was a completely different matter. Maybe that was what was missing. Love. He knew that Maria was his mother, but he just felt detached. Was he even supposed to be analyzing this sort of things? He was only five, not exactly an age to go all philosophical. It was during this time that Howard did something completely idiotic based on Aunt Peggy's words, he began to teach Tony how to handle weapons. First, he was introduced to small guns and knives, to say that Aunt Peggy was not happy would be an understatement. She was no better as she began to train him in hand to hand combat, she called it self-defense. By the time he was six he had built an engine. While he didn't consider it to be a big deal (he did not invent the engine, someone already did), some people did. Maybe it was his age that had people making a fuss out of something not his own idea. But it's not like he understands what they think. In fact, he's pretty sure he doesn't work on the same level as other humans do. Things that were difficult to others came to him as easy as breathing, everyone took this and threw it into him to the "child prodigy category". They were no closer to understanding him than he was.

It was a few months after he build the engine that Tony began to have a feeling that he was being watched. This feeling was different from the one he got from the crows and ravens; this feeling was more intense. He became aware that the black birds that always followed him were unsettled. Was someone following him? And if that was the case, what did they want from him? He was just six, unless they wanted something from Howard. Would Howard would actually care if something actually happened to him? Now was not the time to think such things. He best focus on his studies. It was a few weeks later when young Tony found himself kidnapped.

If Tony was honest with himself, he was relieved that the black annoying birds were within his sight range. Their presence made the situation more bearable. While his kidnappers were busy calling his father, Tony observed his surroundings to look for an escape route. He didn't get much time to look. Angry shouting alerted him of Howard refusing to comply with their terms. For some reason it did not surprise him, maybe Howard felt the same detachment that Tony did. Now was not the time to think about that, now was the time to look for a potential escape route. If you want something done you had to do it yourself, in his case he had to rescue himself. Maybe he can make something blow up in order to escape, but he'd have to be careful not to blow himself up with his kidnappers.

* * *

Yggdrasil was unsure of himself, his son had been kidnaped, and the surrogate they chose didn't care. He and Mistress Death were not happy with the knowledge that something may happen to their son. Anthony was unique, and so very young. They were unsure of how near-death experiences would affect his existence, but maybe he shouldn't worry so much, it's not like the boy would die. The boy was just in a tight situation. Anthony represented rebirth, he was going to be ok.

* * *

As Tony was looking for a way to escape, one of his kidnapers approached him, his shadow was the darkest of all the involved. Tony, if he was honest with himself, he would say that he was curious. He wondered what would happen if he touched one of the shadows. While he had noticed them before, he never touched them. It was unexpected but the moment he touched the shadow he saw the man's life, all the bad things he had done, the lack of remorse, the pleasure he took in the things he did, the young girls, the deaths and the blood were a little overwhelming for Tony. He suddenly felt disgust and anger towards this creature, too corrupted to be called a man. With his rage dictating his actions, he pulled the shadow and ripped it away from the monster in human flesh. The result was instantaneous, the man fell to the floor dead. The young boy's eyes were cold and furious as the other two kidnapers entered the room. A window broke letting ravens and crows enter the room as well and they began attacking the remaining men. Meanwhile the Stark heir began to make his exit, not caring about the bloodshed that was happening a few feet away from him.

Somewhere else, a woman in yellow robes open her eyes and frowned. Her piercing blue eyes were staring ahead of her, trying to understand what was to come.


	4. Chapter 3: Un-expecting Meetings

Disclaimer: The avengers and any other recognizable character does not belong to me they are property of Marvel.

N/A: As the story advances chapters will get longer, Warning same sex relations

Thanks to ColdGrin for the grammar check

FrostIron/IronFrost? BAMF Tony, Godly Tony? Soulmates.

Gray Tony? Depends on perspective but most likely.

* * *

The Son of Death and the Tree of Life Yggdrasil

Chapter 3: Un-expecting Meetings

Lady Death was proud, her spawn had killed a man all on his own. He didn't even mind the bloody mess her crows made. The ruthlessness that he displayed was excellent. The fact that he had this trait at his young age was even better. He would be judge, jury and executioner and considering Howard's profession, eventually the boy would grow up to take over the business and become a merchant, a merchant of death and protector of life. How ironic that was, but considering what he represents and who made him, it is not so surprising. Contradiction will follow him all his existence. Maybe having a son would not be so bad. She would need to get in contact with Yggdrasil so they could agree to a time to tell the boy the truth, but those conversations could wait. Yes, she could see it now, he will eventually cross paths with Thanos, it was only a matter of time, after all two of the six infinity stones were already on Earth.

* * *

Both Yggdrasil and Lady Death were watching over Tony as he exited the building where he was held captive. Crows and ravens followed him or were flying in front of him. The boy's eyes were cold with fury, his tiny hands in fists, shaking with anger. He looked up to see that night had fallen. He had spent most of the day in captivity. What a waste of time, he could of have been doing something more productive. At least he discovered something new, so it wasn't a complete waste of time.

Staring directly at a raven, Tony decided to command it to show him the way to the nearest police station. Weird things happened to him that day so following directions from a bird wouldn't make it worse. He didn't even bat an eye when the raven complied with his orders. At least they hadn't left New York. But having the bird guide him home would be a much longer path than that of a police station. Thankfully, the weather made the walk tolerable.

* * *

Kamar-Taj

The Ancient One was unsure of what the signs actually meant. Several years ago, she felt the universe shiver. Change was near, a powerful entity was born on Earth. What it actually meant, she was unsure. Just moments ago, she felt a change, the entity was growing, adjusting and learning. With time it would become stronger, but only time would tell what it would become. The origin of the unknown was in North America, but it seems that none of the other sorcerers noticed it. Someone that powerful needed to be in check and guided for the benefit of mankind. She knew that she wouldn't be able to defeat that being, but she could find out the purpose and intentions of that being and guide it for the benefit of their universe. In all of her years as the Sorceress Supreme, she had never face something like this. She must stay strong. She has to take action, it is her duty and so she must comply.

* * *

The walk was a slow process, the raven seemed to be conversing with its kin and the crows around them trying to find a save path for him. That was what Tony thought of the situation anyway. It didn't help that he had short limbs, but there was no opposition in their path or people that would wonder why he was walking alone in the middle of the night. It wasn't until he found himself in a back-alley area that orange sparks began to form near him. A portal opened, and he could see inside a room that looked foreign to him. The woman that emerged from it was dressed in simple yellow robes. Her head was clean shaven and had noticeable scars. Her eyes were a cold blue and very piercing as they seem to be staring directly at his soul. The boy just raised an eyebrow in return to her piercing gaze. He really doubted anything could surprise him today. Tomorrow would be a new day, but for now he will pretend that everything is normal, or as normal as he is used to.

She was a strange woman, her shadow was so different from every other that he had seen before, it felt old and not old. Both unlike the elder people that he had seen at the charities that his mother handled and much older. Her shadow seemed to be healthy and sick at the same time, it was like a parasite was attached to it but somehow it was being held back. It was interesting, fascinating even, as it was a new development. He was curious as what made her so different. Maybe it was the strange magic that she used to travel? Or maybe it was the reason why she felt old, despite the fact that she looked young. He wondered what it was that made her have that feeling of an infection on her, the black veins in her felt dark and disgusting. Her shadow was so… unusual, it made him have some trouble focusing, he wanted to touch her, to know her and discover the mysteries that were hidden behind her eyes. It had odd patches of color, that were hypnotizing.

"Are you ok?" the strange woman asked, braking the child of his thought process, and his staring.

"I'm fine, I'm looking for a police station to wait for someone to pick me up." The boy responded as he blushed, looking to the side searching for his feathered guide. There was something about the woman that made him shiver and had his skin pricked with electricity that felt uncomfortable good and contradictory, it was mesmerizing. The need to embrace her was disturbing as it felt oddly intimate. That had him a little worried, he hoped this was not the "love at first sight" that his mother read to him in those silly fairytale stories. Was he supposed to feel that way? Last time that he checked his hormones hadn't developed to that point and he still had about ten years before he had to worry about that.

"Who are you?" she asked, her gaze seem to go through him, and she tilted her head to the side as she observe him "what are you?"

"Mmm, I'm Anthony Stark, but I'm normally called Tony" responded the boy with a blush but then he narrowed his eyes and added in a sarcastic tone "I would say that I am a Homosapien. Why? Do I look alien? I'm pretty sure I'm human just like you, or maybe you are the alien, and this is your first encounter with a human or Terran? It would explain why you appeared out of a glowing circle. I admit that I was expecting a spaceship or something more technologically advanced, but who I am to judge"

"No, you just feel different, and I am just as human as you" the woman responded in a calm tone of voice.

"And who are you?"

"That is the question. I have forgotten a long time ago, those who know me now call me The Ancient One, who I was before, just a foolish girl." Was her response, Tony just observed her with intensity, trying to find out if she was lying, but the feel of her shadow was of honesty. He knew that she was telling the truth, she didn't remember who she was, there was something that compelled him to believe her. "Let me take you home"

The boy looked at his guide, the crows and the raves were oddly silent during the exchange of the humans, but the raven that was guiding him look tired and resigned. Tony wondered if he had become insane or if this was part of what made him different.

"You can go with her" came the multilayer voice from the bird

"She means you no harm" came an eco-ish female voice from a crow

Tony look at both births and then at The Ancient One, but she was curious

"Can you take us to a place where we can speak in peace" the raven told the woman. In response the woman opened a portal to the same room from where she came from. The boy was the first to cross, on his right shoulder sat the raven, The Ancient One soon follow and closed the portal.

"Take a seat" she said while she sat on a mat that was on the floor, soon both of them got tense, the oppression on the air grew, and from a corner a skeleton in black robes emerged.

"Lady Death" the raven greeted the skeleton

"Yggdrasill" was her response with a nod of her head

"Why are we here?" ask the boy

"To tell you the truth" both entities answer.


	5. Chapter 4: Revelations

Disclaimer: The avengers and any other recognizable character does not belong to me they are property of Marvel.

N/A: As the story advances chapters will get longer, Warning same sex relations

FrostIron/IronFrost? BAMF Tony, Godly Tony? Soulmates.

Gray Tony? Depends on perspective but most likely.

Thanks to ColdGrin for the grammar check ;)

* * *

The Son of Death and the Tree of Life Yggdrasil

Chapter 4: Revelations

The Ancient One was a curious being, which was why she made so many mistakes during her youth. Opening doors that were not supposed to be opened, performing spells that were not to be done. She was arrogant and learned the hard way to be humble. She had heard of Yggdrasil and Mistress Death before, and as the Sorceress Supreme she had to know about them and wonder what they would want with the boy. She knew that the boy was powerful, but the origins of his powers were an unknown to her. He did not seem to be a mutant or genetically enhanced. His powers seemed to be more magical, they felt light and dark, controlled and chaotic, young yet old.

The boy also seemed to be raw, innocent and curious, so it meant that he did not know. This was all new to her, having the personification of Death in the same room with her was a little unsettling since she has being cheating death for a few centuries now. But having Yggdrasil itself making contact with her as well, was an entire new experience as Yggdrasil did not concern itself too much with mortal affairs.

Tony was conflicted and unsure, he liked the feeling that came from Lady Death and Yggdrasil, and it felt safe and comfortable. It felt like home, or what he thought it would be based on Edwin's descriptions. He had so many questions, there were too many variables and he wanted answers. Maybe they could help him get what he wanted. He also liked the Ancient One, he enjoyed the electrifying feeling he got from her. He was intrigued by what they had said, they were there to tell him the truth. What truth?

"There is much that you need to know" came the multilayer voice of Yggdrasil gaining the attention of both humans.

"We had hoped to have this conversation once you were a little older, as Yggdrasil and I had yet to come to terms in when would be the best time to show ourselves to you and explain everything to you." added Lady Death as she addressed the child

"To begin, you need to understand who and what we are" the raven added after a small pause. "I am Yggdrasil, I am known to be the tree of life in the Nine Realms. The world tree, the Nine Realms' source of magic. Earth or Midgard as it is known in the Nine Realms is considered to be the weakest and most primitive. It sits at the center of my being as four realms rest above it and the other four below it." Explained the tree currently possessing a raven

"I think my case is self-explanatory, I am the personification of all death, I am death itself and we are the creator of your soul, in a sense you are our son, since you were not created like the other souls that live in the Nine Realms or the rest of the Universe. You are unique, your powers are derivative of us, you are a representation of rebirth, contradiction and opposite forces, life and death, control and chaos, ruthlessness and mercy, wisdom and naivety, kindness and brutality, love and hate, you get the point" the soft and otherworldly voice of Death added

"You are not mortal, not in the same matter as the rest of humanity. You are someone that defies fate as you are not supposed to exist. Considering Mistress Death and I cannot reproduce, your existence defies that fact. You yourself have some control over life and death, since as Lady Death said you are Rebirth." Yggdrasil continue the conversation

"You will eventually grow stronger, your natural power will slowly manifest, as your current body is still too fragile, as you grow, your body will adapt to your powers. So do not worry if you wake up one day being able to do something you were incapable of doing before." The skeleton said.

"The moment he was conceived was the moment that the Universe itself shivered, isn't? I felt it. It was a moment that indicated change that something new was coming. The question is why us? Why Earth?" The Ancient One ask

"No one really pays Earth much attention, it is considered primitive and weak, and it is also under the "protection" of Asgard. It is the only planet with life in this region" responded Yggdrasil

"Not to mention that Earth is still growing, and it will be good that the boy grows with it." The entity in black said

"That sounds good, but why I am here? You could have asked me to leave and have a private conversation with your…son?" ask the sorceress

"You have protected Earth from mystical treats for several centuries now, you have earned your wisdom and experience. You have good intentions for humanity and you are good with magic. You can help the boy when it comes to his magical abilities, there are different types and it is best if he knows them all. For he is still young and innocent, he will need a human to guide him in matters that we cannot. You can teach him to be human. Help him connect were we cannot. As a fellow human you might have a perspective that is very different from us that can help him and guide him. While we are powerful entities, parenthood is new to us" said the skeleton

"Let me see if I understood?" began the boy, he made a pause to think before continuing "You two are my real parents, like my soul parents? And the parents that I currently live with are like the parents of my body, my physical form since I was just essence and had no form per say"

"Yes" answer both entities

"You are Death, like the real death, the one to take the souls of the living once they died" the little genius said pointing at the manifestation of Death.

"Yes"

"You are an astronomical mystical tree that is considered the tree of life in the astronomical realms that you dominate" he continue but pointing to the raven this time.

"Yes"

"And you are an old lady that is several centuries old, that is magical" The boy said looking at the woman in the yellow robes.

"Yes, I am"

"Finally, I have supernatural abilities, like magic and other kind of shit that is too complicates for me to actually understand, at this point in time, so you are putting Super Old Lady to be my nanny and teach me that kind of complicated shit as I grow, while you two watch over me and teach me things that she can't do at the same time that I learn under my other dad everything I need about technology and what it means to be a Stark. And I suspect that I have to keep this a secret as you don't want me to become a potential lab rat, and I guess that S.O.L. wants to keep her secret cult a secret"

"You are more perceptive than we expected" Lady Death said. "And you talk too much"

"Yes, I get that a lot, Jarvis said it was because I think too much" the young Stark said

"S.O.L.?" The Ancient One ask unsure if she heard right.

"Super Old Lady or S.O.L, I will call you Sol, since I'm not calling you Ancient One, besides I like Sol more than T.A.O, Tao from 'The Ancient One', you know what I think that I actually like how Tao sounds as well, it will be hard to decide between the two. I think that I should be heading home, Edwin and Ana will be worry if they don't see me, and I don't want then to tell dad. And I need sleep, its late, but most likely I won't be able to sleep soon, too many things going through my head."

"Do not worry about it, you will be taken back soon, you must understand that you hold a great power, and try not to rip peoples' shadows if you can avoid it. We don't want you getting lazy"

"I will see what I can do, but I make no promises, I have a duty after all and other students to take care of, I cannot focus all of my attention on the boy" The Ancient One said

"Whatever you can do is greatly appreciated" responded the raven "we will take the boy home, so you can focus on your duties" and with that Lady Death grab the boy's shoulder and they both disappeared. The sorceress just let out a deep breath and went to check on her students.


End file.
